


Entre primos

by sara_f_black



Series: Viñetas NCIS TX [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-¿Quién le dijiste al doctor que eras?" Ziva sonríe como una niña traviesa. Le encanta esa sonrisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre primos

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 10x01, post capítulo. Gracias a Esciam por la ayuda con el título y una idea para el cierre.

McGee es fuerte. Tony lo sabe muy bien. Durante el agónico verano tras la pérdida de Ziva había sido su apoyo y su fuerza. Nunca le habría dicho semejante cosa, pero sabía bien que era cierto. Lo había visto desde sus inicios, desde que era un simple novato con muchos estudios y nada de calle. 

Había estado allí la primera vez que había matado a un hombre. Lo había acompañado sin chistar (o al menos no mucho) hasta el mismísimo campamento de Saleem en Somalia, sin más objeto que vengar la muerte de Ziva. 

Tony sonríe ante ese recuerdo mientras mira a McGee dormido en la habitación del hospital. No es del todo cierto. Después de todo, el novato era el que había mantenido la esperanza. Según Gibbs, en esta ocasión ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba herido. Decían que era por el shock del trauma, a Tony le parecía optimismo puro. 

No hay necesidad de ponerse dramático por esto. El doctor dijo que estará bien. Tony no lo duda.   
Sin embargo ahí está. Visitando a un dormido en el hospital. Podría hacerle un diseño en la cara mientras duerme. Seguro que el enfado al despertarse le hacía olvidarse un rato de la herida. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

La voz de Ziva suena fresca y firme. Nadie diría que pasaron parte del día encerrados en un ascensor después de que una bomba volara frente a su edificio e hiriera a su compañero. Su aroma, tan familiar y agradable llega a él como si no hubiera estado bañada en sudor tan solo horas antes. Él también fue a lavarse y cambiarse, como Gibbs les ordenó. Mientras él se quedaba allí trabajando sin parar, les había ordenado irse a casa, cambiarse y descansar. Ya se sumarían a la caza de Dearing al día siguiente, si no lo habían atrapado todavía. 

Tony se saltó la parte de descansar, igual que Ziva. 

-Me planteaba con qué diseño en la cara le gustaría despertar al novato. 

Ziva le da un codazo en el costado, pero no fue duro realmente. Hay una cercanía que solo eventos como aquellos saben causar. 

-El doctor dice que estará bien –declara Ziva con seguridad, aunque en parte Tony siente que intenta reafirmarse a ella misma la idea. 

Tony la mira de reojo. 

-¿Quién le dijiste al doctor que eras? 

Ziva sonríe como una niña traviesa. Le encanta esa sonrisa. 

-Su prima. 

Él sonríe a su vez. 

-Espero que de parte materna, o somos familia. 

Los ojos de Ziva chispean con peligro. 

-Eso estaría bastante mal. 

McGee se remueve en sueños y los dos lo miran sobresaltados. Sin embargo, no se despierta. La doctora que lo atendió decidió dejarlo una noche en observación pero esperan que salga sin problemas al día siguiente. 

-¿Y Abby? –pregunta Ziva tras un momento de silencio, como si hubiera esperado a comprobar que McGee no se ha despertado. 

-No está aquí –replica Tony. La verdad es que le resulta extraño, aunque nunca se puede predecir cómo reaccionará Abby en esas situaciones.

Ziva chasquea la lengua. No siempre tiene paciencia para las reacciones de Abby. Todavía ahora le cuesta lidiar con la susceptibilidad de la forense, aunque se obligue a aceptarla como tal. 

-Gibbs dijo que teníamos que descansar –le recuerda Tony tras unos momentos. 

Ziva asiente pero no hace el menor ademán de querer irse. Sus ojos escrutan el rostro de McGee milimétricamente. Sabe que está preocupada. La noticia de que su compañero estaba herido le había sentado muy mal al salir del ascensor. Se había convencido de que todos estaban bien. 

-Puedo descansar aquí –replica finalmente. Tony sabe que habla en serio, no le extraña verla dirigirse al sofá para visitas y tomar asiento con firmeza, como si lo retara a contradecir su punto. 

En lugar de eso, se acerca y se sienta junto a ella. 

-Con tus dotes de sueño ninja, claro. 

Ziva sonríe ligeramente. Cuando lo hace lo pesado que resulta el ambiente del hospital se alivia un poco. 

-Tú deberías descansar –señala ella, enfatizando el pronombre. 

-Él es el que no aguanta trasnochar –le recuerda entonces señalando hacia la cama donde duerme McGee. La sonrisa se mantiene un momento mientras recuerdan las veces que lo han molestado por quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio–. Por suerte no le toca a él. 

Sus palabras suenan mal. Tienen un eco desagradable que conoce como el “no debía haber dicho eso”. Sin embargo, Ziva no se lo toma mal. Solo voltea los ojos hacia el techo antes de recostar la cabeza en su hombro. 

Tony sonríe para sí. Aunque trasnochar fuera un problema, no le importaría pasar así toda la noche. 

Más tarde, no está seguro de si un par de minutos o un par de horas, abre los ojos. Pronto cae en cuenta de dos cosas: Ziva ronca un poco sobre su hombro y McGee está despierto. 

Se le ocurren 2 comentarios inoportunos y 3 referencias filmográficas, pero mejor guarda silencio. Sus miradas se encuentran y ambos sonríen. 

Tal vez una noche en el hospital no es tan mala cuando se pasa en la compañía correcta.


End file.
